


Martin Flop

by NonbinaryNerdbot



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Exhausted Martin, Honestly I just needed to write something sweet, Just straight fluff really, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poor baby is traumatized, Pre-Relationship, Season 1 Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, some soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinaryNerdbot/pseuds/NonbinaryNerdbot
Summary: Shortly after moving into the Archives, Martin just can't handle the lack of sleep anymore. He's trying not to be in the way, he promises.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Martin Flop

Look, he hadn’t meant to, okay? It wasn’t like Martin liked being sleep deprived. Unlike Jon, he did try to take care of himself. So he could hardly be at fault when he hit his limit at 37 hours without sleep and minimum caffeine intake. If anything, he was impressed that he had only consumed two cups of coffee, something he usually hated and absolutely turned down unless necessary.

It wasn’t too long after he moved into the Archives, his stomach and face still flush with a safe feeling of warmth from Jon’s insistence that he would be safe. He had slept well the first couple of days, the lack of knocking and the knowledge that he was safe more than enough to soothe him to sleep. But Tim had gotten snappy, stressed at the prospect, and Sasha was trying to be sweet, but she wasn’t sure what to do to help either. So Martin just kept moving. Can’t have nightmares if you’re awake, after all. So when he finally gave in and collapsed onto the couch in the breakroom, he didn’t feel too bad about not noticing Jon there. Jon was perched on the other end of the couch, a stack of statements in hand, a cup of stone-cold tea perched on the table in front of them. He was so tucked into the couch, a blanket draped around him, Martin wasn’t too sure he would have been immediately noticeable even if Martin hadn’t slept in the past two days.

This didn’t mean that the shriek that came out of him when Jon finally spoke.

“Martin, are -- Sorry, martin, I didn’t mean to frighten you. Are you okay?”

“Sorry, Jon, I’m just… tired. It’s okay, I’m sorry for interrupting.” Martin said, rubbing harshly at his eyes, trying to stay focused enough to remember where he had been sleeping, and not being very successful.

Jon just stared at him for a moment before reaching over, placing a gentle hand on Martin’s broad shoulder and guiding him to lay down, his six and a half foot frame curling like a nautilus shell into the small cushion space. Jon guided Martin’s head to their lap, carding his fingers through Martins’s hair as he hummed softly, hoping to lure Martin to sleep without too many questions. 

It worked in the end and Martin fell asleep, half-convinced when he woke up it was all a dream.

If it wasn’t for the cup of tea, still barely steaming, sitting in front of him on the table, he might have believed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me as @archives-lofi-charm on the big blue for TMA screeching. Thanks for reading! Lemme know if you've got any prompts for future fics


End file.
